


Missing link: The werewolf among us

by Berto19



Category: Missing Link (2019)
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: Just after they arrive back from their journey to Atlantis, Sir Lionel Frost and Susan receive a strange letter in the mail. The author claims to have seen a wolf-like creature roaming the woods a few miles from where Susan and Lionel first met so Lionel and Susan immediately head to the Pacific Northwest deciding to camp until the full moon in the hope of finding the mysterious creature.Lionel goes out alone one night under the full moon and gets a lot more than he bargained for when he stumbles across the creature.





	1. Chapter 1

They'd barely even unpacked from their trip to Atlantis when Susan picked up a letter that had been shoved under the door. "Sir Lionel, there's a letter under the door." He pointed out, nearly dropping his suitcase as his friend Sir Lionel walked in carrying his own suitcase. As soon as he heard about the letter Lionel dropped his suitcase with a loud thud, peering over Susan's shoulders as the sasquash ripped open the envelope.

"Is it about another mythical creature?" Lionel asked, his mind whirling at what undiscovered creature it could be about as Susan peered at the shaky handwriting. "Well? What does it say?"

"Whoever wrote this mentioned a creature with fur and claws that appears only during a full moon. What kind of creature is that?" Susan answered, handing over the letter and after Lionel stared at it he chuckled. "Did you figure it out?"

"It sounds exactly like a cryptid know in French as a loup-garou or commonly known as a lycanthrope, Susan." Getting a blank stare from his friend Lionel added. "That would be a human who has been cursed to turn into a wolf-like creature during a full moon. This sounds very promising." He noted, going over the location where the creature had last appeared before he moved to his desk.

Grabbing the map there he quickly sketched out a path noting that it would take most likely a week to upwards of ten days to arrive in America not adding in the time needed to locate and hopefully find the creature the author of the note claimed they had seen. "There. Since we haven't unpacked yet that saves us sometime." Lionel announced, hurrying towards the front door with the letter stowed safely in his pocket. Shaking his head with amusement Susan followed behind his friend, the door slamming shut behind them that the stuffed dodo on the table falls to the floor.

Just over a week later Lionel peered into the forest, Susan staring into the distance noting with a frown that the moon had already started to rise. "We should make camp here." Lionel told Susan who stared at him until Lionel cracked a smile, already wondering just what the lycanthrope would look like. "This is the spot where the writer said the creature has been seen." He added, going through his suitcase though when Susan continued to look at the moon he sighed, walking over before he gave his friend a light pat on the shoulder. "Chin up, Susan the writer of this letter assured me that this creature isn't as dangerous as the books I've read about them would have you believe. So far it hasn't eaten a single human."

"The writer said that but how do we really know? It might change its mind once it spots us." Susan countered, pulling his jacket tighter around his shoulders. Lionel didn't answer his mind on unpacking the camping gear and Susan shook his head, deciding that helping set up the campsite would take his mind off meeting the monster.

As night fell and the moon rose overhead Lionel picked up his camera, checking it over for the fourth time in a few minutes before he settled down to eat the beef jerky he'd packed. Susan just stared at the fire, glancing up from time to time at the moon far above them. "Maybe it won't show tonight." He muttered, barely able to concentrate on his berries as every noise he heard made him jump though after a few more hours of careful watching of the forest Lionel shook his head.

"You could be right, Susan. Not to worry; there's another full moon tomorrow night. Maybe tomorrow we can go for a walk around the forest and find some tracks." Lionel agreed and Susan brightened, not wanting his friend to see just how anxious he was to hide in his sleeping bag for the rest of the night.

Putting out the fire Lionel took one last look around them, a little disappointed that the lycanthrope hadn't made an appearance that night. Before the sun came up the next morning Lionel was awoken from his dream, the first time he'd laid eyes on Susan, when he heard a growl and he sat. Noting that Susan hadn't stirred a few feet from him Lionel carefully slipped out from his own sleeping bag, looking into the darkness for any sign of the creature that had made that growl.

Try as he might he couldn't see anything but that never stopped Sir Lionel before and with a faint smile on his lips he quickly grabbed his camera, tiptoeing past Susan before he stood perfectly still. The moment he heard what sounded like a branch snapped underfoot he looked up just in time to spot something in the distance, a pair of yellow eyes staring straight at him.

Surprised by its sudden appearance Lionel couldn't help but stare at the wolf-like creature until it rushed off into the distance and Lionel raced after it, too busy thinking about catching up to the elusive creature to even think about just how dangerous the author of the letter claimed it was.

Dashing after it Lionel quickly noticed that it seemed to walk mostly upright though when he grew closer it landed on all fours, dashing away into the darkness of the forest as soon as Lionel thought he'd catch up. As Lionel tried to catch it he soon noticed that it would slow down enough for him to almost reach out and touch it only to have the creature dart out of range rushing back into the woods.

Which left Lionel equal parts frustrated and determined to catch it but as he drew even closer the creature finally slowed and he reached it just as it rushed up the very top of a hill. Now standing at the top two pairs of yellow eyes narrowed at him Lionel started to walk towards it, slightly out of breath from the chase and as he drew closer and closer he could see black fur covering its body a pair of pointed ears sticking out on the top of its head.

Staring at it Lionel stepped close enough to reach out and the wolf-like creature stepped back, two amber eyes staring back at him and after he hesitated it stared at him. Lionel drew in a breath, waiting for it to dash away.

When it didn't make a sound or a move he grinned his hand moving to retrieve the camera he'd been holding for the entire chase. The wolf just kept watching him not making a move to stop him until Lionel aimed the camera at it and its ears pricked up.

"Please understand that I'm not here to shoot you with a gun rather I want to take your photo if that's alright with you. Now...say cheese." Lionel whispered, chuckling softly to himself not expecting an answer until the wolf bared its teeth and he froze as it opened its jaws. He had been expecting it to growl or show some sign of aggression. What happened next left him shocked as it cleared its throat.

"Cheese." It whispered and as Lionel stared its lips curled into what could only be described as a smile showing a full set of very pointed teeth. Without realizing it Lionel's camera slipped from his grasp and the wolf creature darted forward its claws coming close to Lionel's shirt.

Mistaking the werewolf's sudden movement as an attack Lionel drew back from its razor-sharp claws briefly noticing his left foot slipping out from under him. With a loud yell he fell backwards tumbling head over heels until he came to an abrupt stop and the werewolf winced at the loud thud Lionel's head made when it connected with a tree root sticking out of the grass. "Oops I didn't mean for that to happen." The wolf muttered, wondering how it would carry Sir Lionel back to its cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Lionel could hear a female voice close by and as he cracked open his eyes a sudden bright light left him wishing he hadn't. Once I heard a low groan I sighed, kneeling beside the settee before I set the lantern down on the floor.

"Try to stop fidgeting. I had enough trouble dragging you back here and I don't need you hurting yourself a second time." I told Lionel whose eyes shot open this time searching the room until his gaze came to rest on my face as I lightly touched the bump on his forehead with my cloth. For several seconds he stared at me, taking in my pale blue eyes and my long black hair tied in a rough ponytail. Noting the clothing I wore a white shirt with what looked like grass stains and the short black skirt Lionel's eyes shifted down until he frowned slightly, wondering just why I was barefoot.

"What are you talking about, Miss...?" Lionel muttered once he finally focused on my face, pushing the cloth away from his head and I rolled my eyes lightly brushing my fingertips along his forehead and Lionel hissed, pulling his head back. Once I pulled up a chair beside his makeshift bed he frowned at me.

"Miss Willow Stone and you would be Sir Lionel Frost." I replied, giving him a faint smile as he pushed himself upright only to wince at a dull ache between his eyes. "Sorry about your head but I didn't have time to warn you about that tree root. You're not the first person to take a tumble over it and I'm sure you won't be the last." I added as he gingerly touched the bump near his hairline.

"How do you know my name?" Lionel asked and with a nod I reached behind me, grabbing a newspaper from the table before I held it up for him. Once he saw the headline he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You really shouldn't believe everything you read, Miss Stone. You can call me Lionel if I can call you Willow." He muttered, wondering why everyone kept focusing on that one particular headline.

"Alright, Sir....I mean Lionel." I corrected, scolding myself for making such a obvious mistake. "Besides I should know at least a little about the man I contacted." I replied and he blinked, forgetting all about his throbbing forehead as he focused on me. "The letter you received? I wrote it and I need your help."

Once I saw a faint smile cross his lips I raised an eyebrow until Lionel coughed, adjusting the blanket covering hiis legs and upper body. "Just like Susan. I believe I am experiencing deja vu." He chuckled looking at me curiously with a smile when I blinked at him. A moment later his eyes widened, hurriedly pulling back the blanket and I leaned in close enough to push at his shoulder.

"Now where do you think you're going, Lionel? You might have a concussion and the last thing I need is for you to pass out in the woods. Besides if you need anything you can just ask me and I'l get it for you." I replied but he shook his head trying to rise and I moved back, climbing to my feet before he did. As soon as he put both feet on the floor, pushing himself up he stumbled as the room spun and I caught him helping him sit on the edge of the settee. "This is what I meant when I said you shouldn't be walking around yet. Now what do you need?" I asked giving him a faint grin as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Very well. I need you to go and find Susan and bring him here." Lionel finally answered and when he saw me staring at him he chuckled. "He's a friend of mine and I know he'll be worried when I don't return." He explained and I nodded, leaving Lionel once he gave me directions to their campsite.

As I headed out to find Susan the Sasquatch paced back and forth, chewing at his nails. "Where did he go? I hope he didn't find that wolf creature." Susan muttered, wandering around the campsite until he frowned. Once he reached a set of prints he sighed, relieved to find Sir Lionel's familiar-looking shoe prints.

After following them for a few minutes he frowned his eyes widening once he saw a set of prints near Sir Lionel's only these were shaped like paws. Worried that his friend could be in grave danger Susan rushed into the woods not stopping until he bumped directly into someone and as he stumbled back I stared at him, taking in the brown hair sticking out of an ill-fitting suit.

"I'm sorry but I'm looking for a friend of mine." Susan quickly told me as I stared at him, giving him a nod before I pointed off into the distance. "Sorry but I don't have time to give directions. Sir Lionel probably found that wolf and..." He trailed off when I grasped his jacket, giving it a tug with an eye-roll.

"I know exactly where he is and if you'll follow me I'll take you to him." I answered and after a pause Susan broke into a smile as I turned around. This time he followed me running ahead once he saw a small house that looked familiar though as he rushed towards the doorway he couldn't help thinking why. "Hold on, Susan. Wait for me." I called out, a faint smile curling my lips at the Sasquatch's eagerness to be reunited with his friend.

I followed him wincing a little when he just about pulled the door off its hinges and after I made a silent promise to get his help putting my door back on I walked inside.

"Sir Lionel!" Susan called out, knocking the table near the front window over as soon as he saw Sir Lionel sitting on the settee in the front room a light blue blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"I'm perfectly fine, Susan. Our friend saw to that." Lionel answered, grimacing when Susan's eyes found the bump on Sir Lionel's forehead. "Don't worry about that. I just had a rather nasty encounter with a tree root." He explained as I stepped into view, wiping my feet on a mat I'd left near the front door.

After Susan caught sight of the table he'd knocked over he tried to fix it, just about knocking me over in his haste and I just shrugged at Sir Lionel who fixed me with a small smile. "Sorry but I was so worried that you'd found that monster." Susan explained, setting a vase of flowers back on the table. With his attention occupied Susan didn't see me hunch my shoulders but Sir Lionel caught everything and he cleared his throat nodding towards me as Susan straightened.

"Susan, this is Miss Willow Stone but you can call her Willow. Willow, this is my friend and assistant Susan." Lionel explained and I nodded, holding out my hand for a handshake. Having my hand practically engulfed by Susan's made me pause and I raised both eyebrows towards Lionel who just sighed. "It is a very long story."

"I wouldn't mind hearing it." I replied, pulling up a second chair and after several very awkward attempts Susan sat only for all three of us to hear a loud creaking sound. Ignoring it I listened carefully as Lionel cleared his throat offering me his story as to how he and Susan met. As soon as he stopped talking I let out a breath my eyes wide and Susan blinked, looking towards his friend who cleared his throat. "That's....wow. So you're really him. The missing link." I asked, unable to wrap my head around this new revelation until Lionel chuckled and I blinked snapping myself out of my daze with a grin on my lips.

"Now that you've heard our story how is it you came to write me a letter, Willow?" Lionel asked and I leaned back gathering my thoughts before I began to speak.

"It all started a few months ago in this very forest. I was with a group of friends traveling through the Pacific Northwest. I wandered away from the group, I'm still not sure why but something drew me to a clearing where I found a wolf trapped in a snare. Without even thinking about it I managed to free it but not without getting a deep bite for my trouble before it dashed off into the woods. I used my basic knowledge of first aid to bind the wound not even dwelling on how much danger I put myself in as I found my way back to my group. My friends didn't see the bite because I'd covered it with a pair of gloves but as the days went by I began to feel....different." I explained, pausing briefly to offer Susan and Lionel glasses of water.

"Different how exactly?" Susan interrupted and I sighed, wondering how to explain what happened to me several months prior. "If you don't want to tell us you don't have to."

"No it's alright but I've never been that good with words." I replied and Lionel gave me a tiny smile from behind his glass of water. "The bite healed a few days later leaving only a scar." I told them, pulling back the sleeve of my shirt to reveal teeth marks on my left hand. "As the days passed my hearing improved and I began to hear animals like deer before they even reached our camp. My friends pretended not to notice anything unusual but I could feel their eyes on me when I went to get water from a nearby stream or pick up tree branches for a campfire."

When I paused in my story, lightly scratching at my left hand Lionel stared at me frowning when I took a breath. "Then one night I couldn't sleep, the moon full as I climbed from my tent. I barely remember wandering away from camp but I came back to myself to find my friends gone and the campsite empty except for my own tent and everything I'd brought."

"You ate them?" Susan interrupted and I blinked my blue eyes staring at his face as Lionel buried his face in his hands. Once Susan saw the way I was staring at him he coughed. "I mean maybe they went for a walk without telling you." He added and I finally rolled my eyes, rubbing at my mark as I tried to finish my story.

"Of course not. When I reached the campsite they'd left me a note saying that they had to leave on the next train and they didn't want to wake me. Of course I knew better, that they'd left me once they knew something was wrong with me." I finished, drawing in a breath as I remembered the last time I'd seen they whispering around the campfire as I walked away to get more branches.

"They never even knew my hearing had improved but I could hear every word. They were afraid of me, that something was wrong with me and they wanted to leave me behind as soon as they could." I muttered, swallowing a lump on my throat at the thought that my best friend Adrian, who I had known since we were five years old, abandoned me rather than try and help me.

Feeling tears of frustration threaten I quickly gulped down the rest of my water hoping the distraction would stop me from bawling my eyes out in front of two strangers. Susan looked over at Lionel who cleared his throat after staring at me for several seconds and I blinked, hurriedly wiping my eyes before I focused on Lionel. "I'm sorry if your friends abandoned you but...why did you want me here?" Lionel asked and I nodded, gathering my thoughts.

"Originally I had planned on heading home as soon as we finished our trip but after the wolf attacked me and I....changed I've been too afraid to face my parents. What will they think when their daughter returns and tells them that she's a werewolf?" I replied after a pause and Lionel nodded, chewing his lip as he tried to think of a solution.

"You could just go home and show them?" Susan suggested getting two blank stares for his trouble. "Sometimes the simplest solution is the best." He added, shifting in his seat and I chewed my lip giving it a nod after a minute went by.

"You're right, Susan. I need to face them, let them know what happened and hope they will still help me." I replied, standing and as they watched I started to work out what I could take with me on my journey home.

"I'm still not sure how we can help, Willow." Susan asked and I paused, holding an armful a clothes as the Sasquatch stared at me.

"I believe it's more like Willow needs our support. Though I am not sure exactly how us being there will help other then verifying her story." Lionel commented, forgetting all about the pain in his head. "Though changing in front of them would convince anyone."

"Then how about an agreement? You and Susan will travel back to my hometown and in exchange I will tell you everything you could ever wanted to know about werewolves." I suggested, setting down the clothes on the table before I sat beside Susan and Lionel scratched his beard thinking before he stuck out his hand.

"You have my word that I will bring you back to your parents, Willow. In exchange you will tell me everything about werewolves." Lionel finally answered and I nodded, reaching out before I shook his hand. When Susan shook my hand as well I grinned finally feeling a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.


End file.
